Never Doubted It
by baby-rose15
Summary: "Love you too Kate," He says softly leading her into the kitchen. "Never doubted it." She squeezes his hand.


**You'd think with no work after the episode I would have done this faster. But apparently it needed to fester first until I wanted to sleep last night. Oh well. Another post-ep one shot for everyone. Again if I owned Castle I wouldn't be here since somehow I would have the rights to televise fanfiction.  
**

* * *

Never Doubted It

The hot water isn't nearly enough to completely elevate the stress of the day, of the last couple days. The steam swirls around wrapping her up, making it marginally easier to breath, surrounding her in the scent of his body wash. Like a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Her hands are still shaking when she turns off the water, so she hangs onto the handle for a moment longer. Using the solidity of the wall to anchor her for just a minute before she grabs the towel and wipes off the water droplets running like tears. Pulling on the leggings and sweatshirt that he left on the counter for her.

Her hair isn't behaving at all, curls in every direction, layers being highly uncooperative until she gives up, abandons the braid, and tackles it into a ponytail. Which only emphasized the fact that she hadn't taken off her eyeliner before getting in the shower. Eyes that should only look like she's missed three nights of sleep look like she missed a century's worth.

She doesn't have any make up remover here though so she'll have to make do with the washcloth and his lotion. She scrubs a little ferociously and at first the black only spreads, looking like she got punched in the eye, but eventually most of it makes it onto the cloth and she looks in mirror just long enough to judge the zombie status and then she's out there.

He's sitting up on the bed, head back against the head board, eyes closed but his breathing is too shallow to be asleep, and really it's too early to be asleep even if they haven't slept in four days. He senses her appearance in the room though because his head rotates towards her. Eyes floating open, deep pools of blue soaking her in.

He doesn't say a thing just hold a hand out for her, his fingers threading through hers when she takes it, and she just stands next to his bed until they can hear his mother and daughter moving around in the kitchen probably making something to eat. His eyes close, and he pulls in a deep breath.

She gives his hand a gentle tug after a minute; he follows her lead standing up. But he doesn't let her walk out of the room; instead he tugs her into his chest dropping her hand to band his arms around her back. Hers loop up around his shoulders, applying that pressure that somehow helps to relieve the tension that's settled in his shoulder blades.

"He's gone Castle." She whispers it into his neck. Refusing to let go, hanging on

"For now." His voice is gravelly and broken.

At that, she pulls back hands coming up to frame his face. "Even if that's true Castle we can't let it dictate our lives. You're okay, he was going to kill you Castle, and you got him."

"He's not gone Kate you must have fired at least 4 bullets into him and I emptied another clip at him."

"And then he fell six stories into the freezing water below. Castle he's gone."

He shakes his head, tears forming in his eyes, "They didn't find the body."

Swiping at a tear that escaped before it can make tracks down his cheeks, she lets him have the moment.

"We can't let it rule our lives. We can't let it rule our life. You and me we're here and we're together, your daughter and mother are out there and they want to celebrate your freedom. Gates likes you enough to face down the DA even if she has no evidence to back it. The boys are happy for us. I love you and I won't let that sick son of a bitch take you from me. So we're going to have to live in the now and if you're right and he re-surfaces somewhere. If he resurfaces anywhere, we will take him down. But right now we're ok and it's over." It gushes out of her, fast and desperate, as she holds onto his face forcing him to look at her.

He's quite for a solid moment just looking at her and she holds his gaze.

"Ok." He nods, and blinks rapidly, "Ok, we go on."

She can feel the smile that blooms on her face her cheeks straining with the unfamiliarity from the last few days, but it's there. "Ok, let's go celebrate with your family."

"Yeah, I can do that." He releases her waist and catches her hand again. "Love you too Kate," He says softly leading her into the kitchen.

"Never doubted it." She squeezes his hand, smiling as she sees the elaborate meal Alexis and Martha have put together to celebrate his freedom and she's pulled into him and pulled into them, and never wants to be anywhere else.

* * *

**Just so we're clear that was one of the best episodes the show has ever done. I hope that every one is doing ok and those of you living in the North East are ok.**

**Babyrose.  
**


End file.
